Argumentum Ad Baculum
by forsaken2003
Summary: There is a new threat and once again Spike is used as bait.


Title: Argumentum Ad Baculum  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: There is a new threat and once again Spike is used as bait.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #485 from tamingthemuse- argumentum ad baculum

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: This is not my best work. Time got away from me on this one. Hopefully next weeks is better!

"So this fire demon thing is here to open the hellmouth?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Giles replied. "And it's called a Freetdragon.

Xander looked nervous. "Dragon? That means he's big, isn't he?"

"Just because it's a dragon doesn't mean it is big," Giles said and continued. "But in this case yes, it's big."

Willow and Giles looked up information on the Fleetdragon and it was black, twelve feet tall with massive wings. They lived in wooded areas leaving Sunnydale woods as the only place for it to hold up. And the only way to kill one was to cut its head off with a steel sword. Thank God they had a variety of blades.

So they knew what they were fighting and what to fight it with, next was the plan. It was the same plan as always. Xander waited for the shit to hit the fan.

"Spike, when we go into the woods I want you to wander off by yourself. Before your usual 'charming' self and I have to doubt that the demon will find you and want to kill you. Thank we can kill it before it does any more damage," Buffy said as she passed out weapons to everyone but Spike.

Spike glowered at her. "Why am I also the bait? And why don't I get a weapon?"

"If you don't be the bait I'll dust you," Buffy threatened. "And no weapon because we don't want the fleetdragon to think you're a threat."

Buffy was always argumentum ad baculum when it came to Spike. All threats and no real answers.

When Buffy turned her back Xander handed Spike a dagger. It wouldn't kill the demon but at least it was some sort of defense.

In return Spike gave him a small smile and a nod in thanks. It was nice to know someone had his back.

Their mission took three hours before the Fleetdragon was killed. When they got back to the Magic Box they were all a little banged up, except for Spike. He had lacerations, bruises and broken bones. Apparently Fleetdragons had a thing against vampires. Before the others could get close the demon was already beating Spike up and the small dagger Xander provided hadn't helped in the slightest.

"Giles, do you have any blood here?" Xander asked as he helped Spike sit down on one of the chairs at the table.

"There may be a package of blood in the fridge. It's been there for a while though," Giles answered as he grabbed the first aid kit from behind the counter.

Xander looked at Spike who nodded that rancid blood would be fine. Luckily he had some fresh stuff back at the crypt. This would get him healed enough to actually get there.

A few minutes later Xander returned with a mug and he was looking a little green by the smell. It made Spike thankful he didn't need to breathe. "Are you sure it's safe for you to drink this?"

"It won't kill me," Spike answered. Everyone watched in disgust as he drank it.

"That's so gross," Buffy said looking like she was going to be sick.

Spike ignored her. "How about keeping some fresh stuff here from now on, watcher?"

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Giles said distractedly as he cleaned a cut on Buffy's forehead.

"I've got some in my freezer," Xander spoke up. "I'll stop by your crypt tomorrow and drop it off. Will you be good until then?"

Spike smirked. "I won't be dust if that's what you mean."

"Too bad," Buffy muttered.

"Buffy, cut him some slack," Xander said startling the others.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Xander, it's only Spike."

"Who helps keep not only Sunnydale safe but occasionally the world. I think he deserves a little respect once in a while," Xander replied.

"What's your problem, Xan?" Buffy asked confused. "Why are you sticking up for him? It's almost like you like him or something!"

Xander couldn't stop the blush that crossed his cheeks.

"Oh my God," Buffy said shocked. "You _like_ Spike?"

Everyone now stared at Xander in horror all except Spike who looked confused.

"I'm going home," Xander said and rushed out of the shop. Unfortunely he didn't get far enough away and he was yanked back. When he looked at who grabbed him he saw that it was Spike who had a grip on him. Spike didn't say anything just stood and stared at him. "What?" Xander said annoyed. He was embarrassed and just wanted to go home, lock the door and hide from everyone.

Spike didn't say a word he just pulled Xander in close and smashed his lips against Xander's. Surprisingly he was the first to pull away to double over in pain.

"You're staying at my place," Xander said leaving no room for argument.

"I don't think I'm going to be up for sex," Spike said only half kidding.

Xander was feeling flirtatious. "Maybe I can give you a sponge bath instead."

Spike winced in pain as he stood up straight. "I think that'll make me feel a lot better."

"Good." Xander wrapped his arm around Spike's waist and headed home.

The End


End file.
